There is always a second chance
by NCISGIRL
Summary: The Jibbs pink world starts to fall apart and the Paris Mission is nearly going to ruin their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T for safety****.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS in any way shape or form****, CBS does****. I ****just ****borrow the characters.**

**Summary: The Jibbs pink world starts to fall apart and the Paris Mission is nearly going to ruin their lives.**

_**This story is dedicated to my **__**biggest fan and best friend ever, TAMARA for all her help and understanding in the past 14 years.**_

There is always a second chance

Washington D.C.

3 years after Paris

"You can send your team home now, Agent Gibbs, you all did a great job today!" the NCIS Director said crossing one picture of NCIS MOST WANTED with red tape.

"Thank you, Sir!" Gibbs said turning around and walking in the bullpen and throwing himself on his chair.

"Let's go home guys!" he said to his team turning off the computer and when he got up he almost crushed into his partner.

"Doing something special tonight, Jethro?" Jenny asked him looking straight in his light blue eyes.

"That an offer, Jen?" he replied teasing.

"If you want it to be!" she shot back.

"I missed you!" Jethro said kissing Jenny's neck while getting comfortable in the bed he knew very well.

"It has been just a week that you haven't stayed over for whole night" she said smiling.

"To me it seemed like centuries!"

"You just made us dinosaurs, Jethro!" she managed to say before Jethro silenced her with a deep kiss.

"Did you know that dinosaurs are very protective when it comes to their mates? Jethro teased her when they broke apart.

"So, now you are really saying that I am a dino?!"

"Well, not exactly, but…" Jethro tried to apologize but he was stopped by his partner's kiss.

"Well, now you are going to be in detention all week because of your statement!" Jenny barked trying to hide her smile.

"Whatever you say Ma'am!" he saluted.

Then he grabbed her and rolled himself on top of her starting to kiss her collar bone gently before slowly moving lower and lower. Jenny's eyes closed as a sign she enjoyed the moment. Jethro slide into her gently so he wouldn't hurt her. He paused for a moment giving her time to adjust. "Jen…" he breathed out.

"Yes Jethro?"

"I don't know why but I think this is going to be our best night ever!"

"Ok, I really thrust your gut!" Jenny said with a smile.

After that, Jenny fell peacefully asleep on Jethro's chest as his hands were making their way through her beautiful red locks.

It has been a mount since that night Jethro said is going to be one of their best and they were spending a lot more time together lately as Jethro technically moved in Jenny's house.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Jethro said barely above whisper while gently kissing Jenny's shoulder. "We are going to be late for work, if you don't get up now."

"Maybe you should kiss me like the fairytale says!" Jenny said yawning.

"I can live with that!" Jethro said leaning down beside her and gently kissing her cheek.

On that she wide opened her green eyes and she kissed him back. Then no matter how much they wanted to call in sick and stay in bed all day, they got up and put their clothes on and went to get some coffee before work.

"Gear up!" Jethro shouted while getting on the bullpen "We have dead Petty-Officer in Quantico!"

When Jenny heard this she jumped off her chair and grabbed her backpack. She was followed by three younger agents. "I'm driving!" Ziva announced reaching the car keys.

"I wanna live, Zee-vah!" Tony protested.

"Let her drive, DiNozzo!" Tony heard his boss's voice that left no place for objection.

Once they got on their crime-scene, Gibbs ordered Tony and Ziva to question the witnesses and McGee to secure the area while he and Jenny are looking around in the house where Petty-Officer Jackson was found strangled. They entered the house only to find Ducky and Palmer examining the body.

"What's the COD, Duck?" Gibbs said walking closer to the body.

"I don't know yet, but according to body temperature time of death is around midnight!" Ducky answered.

"What are these?" Jenny pointed to dead Petty-Officer's hand.

"He was beaten up before he died, my Dear!" Ducky pointed out.

"But who killed him?" Jenny asked looking at Jethro.

"It could be everyone from the seven billion people who we share this planet with!" Ducky said with a smile on his face.

"I can narrow that down!" Tony interrupted holding a marine knife tagged into evidence bag.

"Another marine?!" Jethro said in disbelieve.

"And I think that I know exactly which one!" McGee said entering the living room.

"What?!" Tony and Gibbs said in one voice.

"I checked the surveillance cameras and I found this car exiting the base 20 minutes after our Petty-Officer was murdered!" McGee said proudly giving the pictures to his boss "Abby is checking the plates and we should get a name in several minutes!"

"Great job, McGee!" his boss praised.

"Yea Probie, great job!" Tony copied his boss.

"Have you seen Jen around?" Jethro asked looking around himself.

"She was here a minute ago!" Ziva said following Gibbs out of the house.

"Where have you been?" Jethro said relieved when he saw Jenny approaching.

"I had to use the toilet!"

"Your face is so pale, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little bit dizzy!" Jenny assured.

"Jen…" Jethro said making sure they were alone "are you sick?"

"Yes a bit, but I am sure that I just got cold and it will pass!" Jenny defended herself.

"Ok, I will find someone to take you home!" Jethro said not leaving place for complains and Jenny knew that very well.

"Fine, but just if you promise to be home by nine!"

"Ok, see you at nine!" he said and left.

While in the car on her way home, Jenny was thinking about that she haven't got her period yet so she stopped by in the nearest pharmacy to buy her pregnancy test. So when she got home she rushed into the bathroom to make the test. Once she came out she looked at the test again and a big natural smile showed up on her face.

That night, in nine o'clock sharp, she heard Jethro unlocking the front door. She got up from the couch and she went to meet him. He stopped when he spotted the smile.

"What the hell happened while I was chasing criminals today?" he said smiling.

"I went to see a doctor and to confirm this!" she said showing him the test.

His smile winded while his mind was processing the information. "Is this thing positive?" managed to ask.

"Yea, it is!" Jenny said still not able to get the smile off her face.

"Jen…" Jethro said still in shock "Would you believe me if I tell you that I am the happiest man in the world?" he said finally coming closer and kissing her forehead.

_**xxx please review xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a mount later, Jenny was now two mounts pregnant but they were still keeping it secret. They thought if they tell someone it will jeopardize their jobs as NCIS field agents. But deeply inside they knew that pregnancy is not something you can't hide for a long time. As the time passed Jethro become more and more protective when it was about Jenny going in field. He was so afraid that something is going to happen to her and he didn't even want to thing of losing Jenny or the baby.

"Gibbs, take two of your agents and you are going undercover!" the Director announced.

"Yes, Sir!" Gibbs shot back.

"You have to infiltrate a terrorist group which is planning an attack on a marine base and we don't know which one yet. They gather every Sunday at 03:00 in a bar in Georgetown …" the Director gave Gibbs the most important details of the case.

"Gear up, we have an undercover op to do in Georgetown!" Gibbs shouted entering the bullpen.

On this order everyone jumped off their chairs including Jenny. They grabbed their backpacks and went forwards to the elevator. But then they heard Jethro's voice and they stopped.

"I didn't say that you are coming with us, Jen!"

"But…" Jenny protested for a bit.

"I thought you said you have paperwork to do!" he said giving her the Gibbs' glare.

"Well… yes, I have some paperwork to do!" Jenny said going back to her desk realizing what was this about.

Sitting like that on her desk, Jenny watched her co-workers stepping into the elevator and disappearing behind the elevator doors. She wanted to go undercover so bad, but she knew how dangerous that was for her baby. Then she put her left hand on her abdomen and with her right hand she started typing something on the keyboard.

After whole day writing reports, which was the most boring thing, Jenny took a taxi and want home. As soon as she arrived at her house she realized that Jethro is not coming home for the night cause he is undercover and that she is going to spend the rest of the night watching movies. Then she thought of asking Ziva, who wasn't undercover too, to come over so she called her. After fifteen minutes the door bell rang.

"Hi Ziva!" Jenny greeted her friend "Come in!"

"Thanks for calling, Jenny. I would have died from boredom if I stayed at home."

"So… want something to drink?" Jenny asked entering the lounge while Ziva got comfortable on the couch.

"Hot chocolate will be fine!"

"Ok!" Jenny said going in the kitchen and coming back a minute later with two mugs full of hot chocolate.

"Can I ask you a question, Jenny?" Ziva said cautiously.

"Of course!" Jenny shot back.

"Look, it's not just me, everyone in the team is worried about you. You are not yours lately, what is happening, is it serious?" the Mossad liaison asked worried.

"No, you don't have to worry it's just… I am just… a little bit tired lately!" Jenny started defending herself.

"You can't lie to me, Jen, I am a former Mossad and I know when someone is lying to me!" Ziva said simply.

"It's nothing, I am fine!" she protested.

"You are not going in field, you are not drinking coffee anymore, you are not going shopping after work, you don't hang out with us, and you are always saying that you are tired and ect. That does not sound like you are fine!" Ziva pointed out.

"Ok, I am going to tell you what is going on, just if you promise not to tell Tony or the others!"

"Why would I tell Tony?" Ziva asked confused.

"Cause you are sleeping with him!"

"I'm not sleeping with Tony!" Ziva protested.

"Ziva it is obvious!" Jenny pointed out.

"Does Gibbs know?" Ziva asked terrified.

"It's not that obvious!" Jenny smiled.

"Ok, I promise not to tell anyone if you don't tell Gibbs I am sleeping with Tony!"

"I'm pregnant!" Jenny said simply leaving Ziva shocked.

"Who is the father?" Ziva managed to ask.

"Gibbs!" Jenny said calmly.

"Wait a minute, you and Gibbs are having a baby together, right?" Ziva looked for a confirmation still a little bit shocked.

"Right!" Jenny said smiling on Ziva's reaction.

"How long are you two seeing each other without anyone noticing it?" Ziva asked stunned.

"About ten mounts!" Jenny answered.

"If I got it right you are two mounts pregnant?!" Ziva said still not believing that she missed it.

"Ten weeks, to be more precise!" she pointed out.

"What do you want it to be, a boy or a girl?" Ziva asked exited.

"I would like it to be a girl, but a boy is fine too!"

They spent the rest of the night talking about babies, pregnancy and other "girl talk". Ziva said couple of times how much she admired the way Jenny arranged her life lately and that she would give everything to be with the man she loved and expecting a baby with him.

The rest of the week passed well and the undercover op was successfully finished and the team was back in the bullpen. Meanwhile Jenny and Gibbs told Abby that they are having baby together and since then Abby is jumping around her lab and calls Jenny every twenty minutes to see if she is fine.

"So when are you going on your first scan?" Abby asked jumping to meet Jenny while she entered the lab.

"Shhh… next Friday!" Jenny whispered.

"Sorry!" the young Goth apologized.

"What do you got for me, Abs?" they both heard Gibbs' voice.

"Here you are! I've been looking for you!" Jenny went to kiss her lover.

"You're ready, Jen?" he said kissing her gently.

"Ready for what?" she asked confused.

"Telling the rest of the team about us!" Gibbs said hugging her shoulder and leading her to the elevator.

Once in the bullpen Jenny saw Tony, McGee, Ducky and Ziva waiting for them in the middle. They all had the question look except Ziva.

"Well guys, we have something to tell you!" Gibbs started.

"We are having a baby together!" Jenny interrupted.

"Congratulations, my Dear!" Ducky broke the silence while Tony and McGee were just staring not able to say anything. After a couple of seconds processing the information Tony and McGee congratulated to their boss and his partner who were not getting the smile off their faces.

"I thing we should celebrate this!" Tony suggested.

"Let's go to the bar downstairs!" Ziva said.

On this one everybody went to the elevator leaving the bullpen empty.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I just borrow the characters. **

**a/n I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, here is the next chapter and I promise I'm going to update more often! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

On Friday morning, Jenny and Jethro found themselves exiting a pale blue hospital room with smiles on their faces. They were both looking at ultrasound picture of their baby, babies to be more precise. Twins. They didn't want to know the sexes; perhaps they just wanted their team-mates to put even more money on the bets.

"What do you think Jethro, boys, girls or both?" Jenny asked looking in Jethro's eyes as they came out on the parking lot.

"I don't know, girls maybe!" he said helping Jenny into the car and headed to `his` driving seat.

The rest of the route to NCIS passed in silence. Jenny was still studying the first picture of their unborn babies and Gibbs was respecting every single speed limit which was so unlike him. Every chance he got, he'd glance over to check on Jenny and when he'd assure himself she was fine and smiling he'd turn his attention back to the road.

Once in the Navy yard, Jethro parked his car where he usually parked it. Then he helped Jenny out of it when he saw his team waiting on front of the main entrance. As soon as she spotted them Abby started running towards them and shouted "What is it? A boy or a girl? Uuu… I'm so excited!"

"Well, Abby we don't know!" Gibbs said watching the others come closer.

"We want it to be surprise!" Jenny said wrapping her arms around Jethro's waist.

"Can we see the picture?" Ziva asked offering her hand to take the picture.

"Of course, you can!" Jenny said handing her the ultrasound picture she's been holding in her hand all the way from the hospital and she smiled at Jethro just to make sure that he observed the team reaction.

"Owe! It's gorgeous!" Abby broke the silence.

"Wait a second!" Tony was the one who first noticed the difference "There are two stains here!"

"These stains you are referring to are our unborn babies!" Gibbs said a little bit angry.

"Babies?" McGee asked shocked.

"Twins, to be more specific!" Jenny said proudly.

"Am I interrupting something here, Gibbs? they all heart their Director once they reached the building.

"No, not at all, Sir!" Gibbs started.

"We are celebrating!" Ziva corrected.

"And what's the reason?" the Director said walking closer to his agents.

"These soon to be NCIS agents!" Abby handed the ultrasound picture to their Director.

"Congratulations!" he said after studying the picture "Jenny, I would like to have a word with you before you go back on celebrating!"

"Sure!"

"In my office!" Director Morrow said gesturing Jenny to follow him.

When they got in his office he closed the door at went to sit on his high-back chair behind his desk.

"As you know," he started "I will have to retire soon, so I started to look for my perfect replacement…"

"But, Director, I still don't see my connection to all of this!" Jenny interrupted him.

"I will get straight to the point! I picked you to be my perfect replacement!" he finished as quickly as he started leaving Jenny shocked.

"Me…Director of NCIS?" Jenny managed to ask a minute later.

"Yes, I think you are going to be great Director!"

"Maybe, but there are a lot of people who are way more capable than me!" Jenny pointed out.

"There is only one agent who is more capable than you and that is Gibbs, but he has no patience with politicians and agents from our sister agencies!" Director Morrow defended himself.

"Are you sure that you want me to be the next Director of NCIS?" Jenny asked still not believing what she heart.

"Absolutely!" Morrow assured her.

"If I accept the offer, which I have to think about, when do I take over considering that I am pregnant?"

"You take over immediately when you get back from maternity leave!"

After discussing few more details about the offer, Jenny headed back in the bullpen where Gibbs and the others were waiting for her.

"What did you two talked about?" Abby asked curiously.

"He wants me as the next Director of NCIS!" Jenny said as she reached the bullpen centar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don' own them (but I wish I did)**

**a/n: I know it's short, but a lot of things happen in it!**

**So ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Few mounts later, Jenny accepted the offer to be Director of NCIS. She took the position even before she went on maternity. She was now eight mounts pregnant.

It was 5 a.m. when Jenny woke up terribly hungry. She tried to slide from the bed without waking Jethro. Then she carefully walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. That was when she heard Gibbs' phone go wild. She grabbed the phone and answered "Shepard!"

"I believe I dialed Jethro's number!" she heard Ducky's voice on the other side of the line.

"You certainly did, Ducky!" Jenny replied yawning.

"Tell Jethro that we have dead marine in Norfolk!" was the last thing Ducky said before hanging up.

Once upstairs, Jenny curled up beside Jethro, as much as possible when you are eight mounts pregnant with twins. Then she leaned to whisper in his ear "Jethro, Ducky called!"

"Ohrr…!" he mumbled against his pillow.

"Yea, you have a dead marine in Norfolk!" Jenny whispered in his ear.

"Damn it!"

After this, Jethro climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Meanwhile, Jenny went to make some coffee for Jethro and get some juice for herself when she heard the doorbell ring. She immediately turned and headed to the door. When she opened it all she found was a white envelope. She picked it up and tore the top apart only to find a small piece of paper.

"WE NEVER FORGOT!"

The note was written on a computer to prevent handwriting ID. _Maybe it's someone we know!_ she thought.

When Jethro came down, she decided not to show him the note, so she just handed him the coffee and kissed him goodbye.

Later that day, no matter she was on maternity leave and working from home, she got a call from NCIS about some secret op and she had to go in MTAC on a meeting with the new Director of Mossad, Eli David. Jenny quickly changed in her more formal outfit, got the keys from her SUV and left.

After five minutes driving, her phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID, and it said 'Gibbs'. She picked up "Yes honey, I'm going to be there in a minute!" was all she managed to say before a mini-van crushed into her SUV. After that, just silence.

**a/n: If you liked it or not, please let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (if I did you would be the first, well the second to know.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Gibbs just stood there in shock, not being able to make a single move. Within seconds the entire team was looking at him with question looks on their faces. They haven's seen their boss like this before. The fear in his eyes made everyone else notice that something very, very bad had happened. After a long minute of silence Gibbs stormed towards the elevator without saying a single word. The team immediately followed.

When they reached the main entrance, they all saw a picture that scared the hell out of them. A little further down the street there was their new Director's SUV. Just a bunch of twisted steel, to be more precise. The ambulance was already preparing to leave, but what really made them forget to breathe was the lifeless body on the ground near the SUV. The body was covered with sheets soaked in blood. They slowly headed toward the scene, preparing themselves for the worst. When the arrived, a Metro cop asked them to leave, but then without a word, Gibbs showed his badge and walked under the crime-scene tape. The others just copied his actions. He went to the body and kneeled down so he could remove the sheets but realized he couldn't. Then he looked up and starred at the Metro cop who stood beside the body. At that the cop realized what he needed to do, so he said "The body belongs to unknown female, late thirties" as he heard those word Jethro swallowed hard and tears threatened to escape his beautiful aqua blue eyes "pretty girl, blonde!" the Metro cop finished.

At this Jethro let out his breath as a sign of relief "What happened to the woman from the SUV?" he managed to ask few seconds later.

"They took her to Bethesda since she is Director of NCIS!" the Metro cop said and walked to one of his detectives for update.

"Let's role!" Gibbs shouted at his still shocked team.

***

The drive to Bethesda passed in silence, because everyone was gathering their thoughts and hoping that Jenny is alright. When they got there, Gibbs immediately went to the reception desk and asked the nurse about the condition of Jennifer Shepard. Then he saw the clock that said 12:15 a.m. When she heard this the lead nurse approached him "Are you Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Sir?"

"Yes!"

"I have to show you something, please follow me!"

The nurse led him trough the maze of halls and waiting rooms to a small room with pale pink painted walls and a single window. The window was covered with curtains. The nurse just opened the curtains for Jethro to see the two most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Two baby girls wrapped in light pink blankets and sleeping in a same curb, holding hands. They had pink hospital bracelets on their hands with some serial numbers on. He couldn't take his eyes off of them. They were just too beautiful and he couldn't get enough of them. After couple of minutes starring at the babies, he turned to the nurse with a question look on his face.

"Congratulations, Sir, you have two healthy girls and your wife is fine, but asleep now!" the nurse said walking to the door.

"Which room?" he asked as the nurse reached the door.

"503!" she said and left.

Jethro spent another five minutes starring at his newborn daughters before he went to find Jenny's room.

Once he did, he walked inside as quietly as possible being careful not to wake her up. She was more beautiful than before and she got one of her high voltage smiles (one of her most powerful weapons against him) on her face even though she was asleep.

He walked to the bed and sat down on a chair beside it. He took Jenny's hand in his and caressed it like it was the most precious thing in the world. Shortly after Jenny slowly opened her eyes to find Jethro sitting beside her.

"Jethro…!" Jenny's voice spread across the room.

"Hey!" he said his smile growing.

"Where are they?" came Jenny's weak voice again.

"They are okay and the nurse is bringing them over as we speak!" Jethro said placing a single kiss on Jenny's forehead.

At that Jen just smiled and when she looked up she saw the nurse entering the room with two babies in her arms. When she reached the bed she placed the babies into Jenny's embrace and left.

"They are so beautiful!" Jenny said as she started to melt.

"I haven't seen anything this gorgeous in my entire life, Jen!" Jethro sad lifting the younger girl "And by the way the nurse said something about the time of birth!"

"What?"

"The older girl is born on 23rd two minutes before midnight and the younger one is on 24th three minutes after midnight and she also said that something like this is happening 'once in a blue moon'!"

"Really? How are we going to name them?" Jenny asked realizing that they never discussed this before.

"I don't know!"

"First, we have to find a way to recognize them!" Jenny said as the older girl in her arms started to open her eyes.

"This beauty has blue eyes!" Jethro said watching his younger daughter's blue eyes which were exact the same as his.

"And this one has green!" Jenny said happily.

"Have you got a name for her?"

"I think I do!" Jenny said "what do you think about Tamara Shepard Gibbs?"

"I love it, and what do you think about Christina Shepard Gibbs?" Jethro asked kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Christina Shepard Gibbs it is!" Jenny agreed.

Shortly after the whole team was inside the room congratulating to Gibbs and Jen and passing the babies around besides it was 03:00 a.m.

**If you liked it please let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing****.**

**I am so sorry about the delay I have been a little busy lately but here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

Chapter 6

At 04:00 a.m. Jenny was asleep with a smile on her face and Jethro was talking to the nurse.

"They are going to be okay, aren't they?" Jethro asked the nurse for the tenth time in their 5min. long conversation.

"Yes, they are going to be okay, Agent Gibbs, they are both very healthy and fit so there is no place for worry!" the nurse answered a little bit annoyed.

"Ok, I just want to make sure everything was fine!" Gibbs defended.

After couple of minutes and a cup of strong black coffee, Gibbs returned to Jenny's room, only to find her awake.

"Hey! You are supposed to be resting!" he said playfully.

"Yea, I know, but I can't sleep!"

"Me either!" Jethro nodded in understanding.

"I'm scared, Jethro! If something happens to them I'm never going to be able to forgive myself!" Jenny sobbed.

"Shh...everything will be all right!" Jethro comforted her.

***

Meanwhile, Tamara and Christina were sleeping peacefully in the room they shared with 3 other babies. They were placed in double pink crib with purple flowers on it. The room was painted in pale pink and had couple more cribs. Then a shadow appeared above them and Christina started crying as she saw the dark scary figure of a blonde woman. Then they heard her say in a deep voice with a foreign accent "I'm sorry that you little angels have to pay for what your parents did!" And then the crying stopped.

***

Nearly an hour later, Gibbs' phone went off. He flipped open and said "Gibbs!"

"Sorry if I woke you up Boss, but I have something really important to tell you!" came Tony's voice.

"Split it out, Tony!"

"The woman that was driving the mini-van that crushed in Jenny, we run her photo trough every database we could think of, I mean Abby did, and we got an ID!" Tony said excited and a little bit worried.

"Who is she, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked knowing that he wasn't going to like it.

"Her name is Tatjana Savanova, Boss! Ring any bells?" Tony said surprised when Gibbs stayed silent.

"No, who is she?!" Gibbs asked losing patience.

"You maybe never heard of Tatjana, but I bet you know her sister! Natasha Lenkov former…" Tony managed to say before Gibbs cut him off "Svetlana?!"

"Yes Boss! Any idea what she was trying to do?" asked Tony.

"Yea, I do!" said Gibbs he smashed the phone into the wall out of anger.

"What's the matter, Jethro?" Jenny asked surprised from his reaction.

"The woman that hit you was a Russian spy, she was Svetlana's sister!" Gibbs said worried.

"The note!" that was all Jenny could say.

"What note, Jen?" Gibbs said starting to get angry.

"Yesterday, while you were having a shower the doorbell rang and when I answered the door there was just a computer note saying 'WE NEVER FORGOT!' and never took it serious!" Jenny started to panic.

"The girls!" Gibbs said and a split second later he was running down the hall as fast as he could to the room his daughters were supposed to be sleeping.

He entered to find them in the crib. But when he got closer he realized that they were unusually pale. Then he immediately called the nurse to check them up. As soon as the nurse walked in the room she asked him to step out of the room, so he did.

After ten minutes helplessly sitting in the waiting room he saw the nurse come out of the room. From the look on her face he could see something was not right. He stood up so he could face her.

"I am terribly sorry, Agent Gibbs! We did everything we could to save your daughters but unfortunately we failed!" the nurse said with pure sadness reading in her eyes.

It took him couple of seconds to process the information, then he sat down in the plastic chair behind him a buried his face into his palms. He didn't know what to do. He was lost. He was late. He failed to protect his newborn daughters just as he failed to protect Shannon and Kelly. He should have known. He should have prevented it. But he failed._ God damn you Jen, you should have told me about that note earlier _he thought.

The next thing he knew, he was going down the hall back to Jenny's room. She was awake. Waiting for him. He quietly sat on the chair beside her bed and stared at her. Her eyes started filling with concern.

"What happened Jethro?" Jenny asked spotting the sadness in Jethro's steel blue eyes.

"They are gone, Jen!" Jethro said fighting back the tears that threatened to escape.

"How?" Jenny asked as the information was fully processed.

"They were suffocated!" he said "someone silenced them with a pillow!"

"Oh, my God!" Jenny started sobbing. _If I told Jethro about the note they would have been alive. It is all my fault _she thought.

After some time sitting in silence Jethro stood up and headed to the door and as he reached it, he heard Jenny's weak voice "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where no one can find me!" and with that he walked out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!*sniff***

**a/n: I am truly sorry about not updating but I was so busy with exams and… you know school, but leave that aside and enjoy in this short chapter!**

Chapter 7

Ten years later

Tel Aviv, Israel

"Shalom, papa!" a beautiful girl with sparkling blue eyes entered the Mossad Deputy Director Eli David's office.

"Shalom, princess!" her father said warmly as he stood up to kiss Sarah's cheek.

"Can I go down to the archive and take a look at some files?" she asked using her innocent expression to get what she wanted.

"Okay, but be careful not to mess something up!" he said smiling at his daughter.

***

A few minutes later Sarah David was looking for some interesting cases in the cold and dusty archive. She was walking between the large shelves full of case boxes. After a while, she spotted a case box that had a tag that said "Sarah David". She stood there confused for a second and then she picked up the box and placed it on a nearby table. Then she carefully opened the box to reveal only a few pictures of a baby wrapped up in several pink blankets and a tiny pink hospital bracelet. She hesitated before opening the evidence bag where the bracelet was held. On the bracelet, written by a laser was a seven digit number and on the inside there were small letters that said "Bethesda Naval Hospital, Washington D.C.". Then looking around if anyone saw her she slid the bracelet in her pocket and closed the box.

***

Later that night Sarah was sitting in the large living room in her apartment just staring at the tiny pink bracelet. This object held so many secrets, so many questions that she couldn't find an answer to, and above all it held her true life story. She had been suspecting that she wasn't Eli's daughter for quite some time. She was ten years old, but she was already high trained Mossad assassin and extremely smart. Right now she knew she had two choices, one: to put the bracelet back into the archive and forget about ever seeing it, or two: get herself a ticket to Washington D.C. and find out who she really is. At the moment she liked her second choice best, so she picked her phone up, dialed the only foreign number she knew by heart and hopped that her sister is not too busy to answer. After the second signal she heard a very familiar voice saying "Officer David!"

"Hey Ziva, its Sarah" she spoke with great English accent "how are you?"

"Hi Sarah, how nice you called, I was just thinking about you, are you coming soon?"

"Yeah, I was wandering if I could stay at your place for couple of days; I have some work to do in D.C.!"

"Is it some mission, because I am not aware of any missions on American soil?"

"No, it's not a mission, its personal!" Sarah said with a low voice.

"I understand papa doesn't know?" the older sister demanded.

"He thinks I am just visiting!"

"When are you coming?" Ziva asked torn between being happy to see her sister after three years and wandering what the young girl was up to.

"Tomorrow at noon, Eastern standard!"

"You can come at HQ, if you want!"

"Ok, see you then!" Sarah said happy that she is gonna see her sister and anxious to find out more about herself.

"Layla tov!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them…as usual!**

**a/n Here is the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy!**

Chapter 8

London, England

Walking along one tiny street and maneuvering between the buildings somewhere in the bid city's suburb was a ten years old girl. The girl was dressed in expensive clothes and shoes; her hair was put away in a single braid. She was humming as she politely greeted everyone she knew. She was heading towards her father's enormous property. Once she took a left turn a huge maison with beautiful garden surrounding it came into the picture.

She walked though the gate made of massive oak and greeted one of the members of her father's staff.

"Good afternoon, Lars!" the girl said in a heavy British accent.

"Good afternoon, young lady!" the staff member greeted her back with a genuine smile.

"Is my father around, Elisabeth?" she asked the maid going down the hallway.

"Yes dear, he is in his office!"

"Thank you, Elisabeth!"

***

Once in the office a middle age man sitting in a high back chair, writing something on his desk from obviously massive oak, came into line of view. The girl slowly approached the desk as the man turned his gaze to her instead the papers.

"Hello, Daddy!" the girl said as she circled the desk to hug her father.

"Hello princess how was your day at school?" the man said in a very gentle voice.

"As usual!" the girl replied climbing in her father's lap.

"I have something to tell you honey, and I really think you are going to like it!" the man said bending over to get something from the top drawer at his desk.

The girl's eyes went wide when she saw the tickets and asked in excitement "Where are we going?"

"We are going to visit Uncle Ducky in Washington D.C.!" the man said pleased with his daughter's reaction!

"When?" the girl managed to ask when she broke the bone-cracking hug she gave her father when he elaborated.

"Tomorrow!"

"Can I start packing?" the girl asked enthusiastically but never waited for an answer as she jumped from her father's lap and headed for her room to start packing for the long-waited trip to Washington D.C.

***

"Are you ready, Lisa?" the man's voice spread around the quiet house, due to the fact that it was 1a.m.

"Yes, Daddy!" Lisa emerged from her room dragging a large suitcase behind her.

"We have to get going or we will be late!"

***

"British Airways Flight 085 from Tel Aviv to Washington D.C. now boarding!" came the voice trough the speaker at the minimum crowded Heathrow Airport.

"I think that is our flight!" Lisa said pulling her father to follow her to the right gate.

Once on the plane, they found their first class seats and they made themselves comfortable way before they thought they would. Lisa was seated next to the window so she could watch London from air, even though it was in the middle of the night. Around thirty minutes after take-off, her father went to the toilet at the rear section of the plane. When the seat beside her became unoccupied she was able to scan her surroundings. Then she saw a girl sitting on the other side of the plane, reading some magazine in a foreign language, that looked a lot like her. The girl had red hair, identical as her own, and she was about her age. Lisa often wandered how many redheads were there in the world, because she never saw one beside herself until now. Soon after her thoughts were interrupted by her father coming back in his seat.

The rest of the trip to Washington D.C. passed in silence, because most of the passengers were asleep including Lisa's father. But Lisa was wide awake because something told her that this trip is not going to be just an ordinary visit of her beloved uncle.

**a/n Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions feel absolutely free to let me know! Reviews are love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**a/n: I am so sorry about the delay in updates! I had a hectic school month!**

Chapter 9

At 0700 with couple of delays and dozen of different time zones the British Airways Flight 085 from Tel Aviv trough Heathrow to Washington D.C. finally arrived to Dulles International. After taking her suitcase Sarah David exited the airport. She took a moment to Washington's cold October breeze and think what to do first. She told Ziva that she will be here at noon on purpose, because she wanted to go and find out as much as she could about the tiny bracelet in her pocket.

On the other end of the airport Lisa Mallard and her father were calling a cab to take them to their hotel. They were tired and wanted to get some sleep in a proper bed before Ducky finished work for the day. Once the cab was here they put their bags in the trunk and climbed in the back seat.

***

A half hour later Sarah entered the main hallway at Bethesda Naval Hospital and went straight to the nurse station. Once she was there she took the bracelet out of her pocket and put it on the counter.

" Can I help you Miss?" an old, kind looking nurse asked with a smile.

"As a matter of fact you can. I need to know who this belongs to!" Sarah replied showing the bracelet to the nurse.

"I am sorry I can't do that!" the nurse shook her head.

Then realizing that she would get nothing with this approach so she pulled her badge on the counter and glared at the nurse.

The nurse cleared her throat and circled the counter and directed Sarah to a more private place where they could talk. When they reached a more quiet hallway, they sat down and the nurse started talking.

"No matter how many years pass I will never be able to forget this number" she started taking the bracelet in her hands "it belonged to one of the 'unlucky twins' as we called them. It was a little more than fifteen years ago when we got a call that the NCIS Director was involved in a car accident and ten minutes after the call she was brought her with almost no injuries but in labour. She gave birth to two healthy baby girls. They were both with red hair just like hers. The older girl had green eyes but the younger one, the owner of this bracelet, she had the most beautiful blue eyes anyone of us had ever seen. They were quite similar to yours." the nurse said and smiled absently as she thought about the events of that fateful night "They were both very beautiful, which was natural because even now their father is considered one of the most handsome men in the entire US Navy, we heard he retired recently and went to Mexico!"

"So you knew him very well?" Sarah finally dare to ask.

"No, even though would love to know him better, I only treated him when her got injured on a line of duty or so!" the nurse said with a smile.

"Well you never told me why they are called the 'unlucky twins'?" Sarah ashed with more curiosity than before.

"That same night, the 24th October I will never forget, out of a sudden the both girls died in sleep from lack of oxygen, holding hands!" the nurse finished and a lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

"What were their names?" Sarah asked feeling her own tears threaten to escape.

"The older was Tamara Shepard Gibbs and the younger one was Christina Shepard Gibbs!"

"Do you by some chance know what happened to the mother?"

"Well, the rumour was that she moved to Paris after a fight with the father over some threatening letter she never told him about or so!" the nurse answered as she started to wander who was this girl asking so much about the 'unlucky twins' and what she wanted, but she didn't mention anything because the girl stood up, said her goodbye and left.

**Soo, what do you think? Please press the tiny button below (ha,ha)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**There is always a second chance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, I am just a huge fan!**

**a/n: I am truly sorry (even though it's a sigh of weakness) about the delay in updates, but I had the biggest writer's block ever and I am hopefully over it now. **

**So enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Walking alone trough the streets of Washington, Sarah David was thinking about the conversation she just had with the nurse at Bethesda. There was a great possibility that she was that Christina Shepard Gibbs. She liked the name though. But if this is who she truly was, she could have a twin sister somewhere on this world. As she was approaching NCIS HQ she pushed that thought aside and glanced at her watch, 10:00. Realizing she had plenty of time to spend, she sat on a bench and opened a database she had on her PDA and started looking for anything on the name Christina Shepard Gibbs. Nearly three seconds later she got a newspaper article from 24th of October 1994 saying:

…_From an unidentified source we found out that the twins that NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard brought into this world around midnight, died sometime during the night from lack of oxygen. As to prove this suspicion we tried to contact the Director or Special Agent Gibbs, who is believed to be the father of Tamara and Christina Shepard Gibbs, but with no luck…_

_No that's interesting, we have names in here_ thought Sarah. _Let's take a look what does Mossad have on Special Agent Gibbs_. Then with a click she got his file and read it thoroughly. Once done she opened the NCIS website to find out which is their Team A, as that was supposed to be Agent Gibbs' team. When she got her results she scanned to the list of people who where part of the team:

Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs

Senior Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo

Junior Agent Timothy McGee

Liaison Officer Ziva David

_Wait a minute, Ziva was HIS subordinate. OK, before I do something stupid, lets check what DNA says. _Then she brought her DNA up and started a search trough the NCIS database, which she had access because her 'father' was the Director of Mossad. _If he is my father it will show a paternity match. _She didn't even finish the thought when the computer beeped signaling a match.

Now that everything was confirmed she needed to find her parents and hopefully her sister. But for starters she had to get to NCIS before she raised Ziva's suspicion.

**I know that it's the shortest chapter I ever wrote but there will be more to come soon. More you press the button below, sooner the chapter will come!**


End file.
